ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Gutrot
Gutrot is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit, but his head and shoulders are blue/purple. He has four fingers on each hand which appear to be gloved. He has openings where he can eject gas, such as his head, legs, arms, back, and center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his suit is now black, with his face mask being green with black stripes. His belt is also green with black stripes. He has green gloves, and the Omnimatrix IV has been moved to the middle of his face mask. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, he has six smoke stacks on his back and the omnitrix is on his back. In Ben 10:Extreme,He Has His Omniverse Appearance But His Suit Is Now Black With Dark Purple Stripes And His Mask Is Dark Purple As Well His Gloves Are Black As Well With Dark Purple Stripes And The Fingers Are Dark Purple Too And The Chest And Gas Is Dark Purple Instead Of Green And The Rims Around The Barnacles On His Head,His Shoulders,His Arms,His Legs His Back And The Center Of His Posterior Is Metallic Purple And The Extremix Symbol Is On The Center Of His Chest. Powers and Abilities Gutrot has the ability to manipulate different gases such as memory-wash gas, laughing gas, and just plain ol' nasty gas. He can also memorize and recite every known gas. Weaknesses When Gutrot uses his gas, it makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds, so he could affect other people with his gas that he did not intend to. Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. Opponents who are effectively shielded are immune to his gases. The future Dr. Animo did manage to seal off his head from Gutrot's nitrous oxide attack, but was taken out by the knockout gas when the present-day Animo cracked his helmet. Appearances Jordan 12 *Omnitrix Upgrade Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (A New Series) Anur System Check Reo 19 *The Music of the Whampire (Cameo) Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Party For All Eternity (first re-appearance) *The Mudfather Ben 10 omniverse force *Dreaming Real Ben 71: The Planet Wars *Ben 73 (first appearnce; cameo) Terry 12: 12 Force After the Omnitrix rebooted he was added into the first playlist. Appearances *Terry 12 Returns: Part 1 (first appearance) Ben 71: The Planet Wars * Rotted (First appearance) Ben 10 Legacy Revealed This Alien Is the first alien used In the series * Plumbers Mars Base - Ben, at first, Was going for Fourarms, but got Gutrot, and was in no use. Later, In the end, Gutrot was used to put Vilgax to sleep. According to TheRyderx1, At first he would put Pesky Dust instead of Gutrot, but though that, it wouldn't be very smart. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Gutrot is comfirmed to appear. Like the other aliens, his costume is now considerably darker. Mark 10 *New Adventures *Top Gear *Gamenight *Templer Tech *Kroz Strikes Back *Argit for President *Jumpstart *Grudge Match *Transmutate *The Day of Destruction Cometh *Plan to Eradicate the Omnitrix Park 1 *Scare Bear *Cold Front *Zombieworld *Negaverse (By Mark and Nega Ben) *Breaking Free *The Past Strikes Back *Winter Wonderland *The Song of Mystery *Invasion *Scattered Dimensions Trivia *Gutrot is based of Koffing from Pokemon, which is Derrick J Wyatt's favorite Pokemon. *Techinically speaking, Ben didn't name this alien until Future Animo told him what the alien's name was. *Ironically, Chemistry is one of Ben's weaker subjects, though Gutrot seems to be an expert on it. Gallery BTDW Gutrot.png|Gutrot in ''Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Gutrot.jpg|Gutrot in the Galactic Monsters Theme Song Gutrotpic.png GutrotAC.png GutrotOV.png Gutrot render.png|Gutrot Full (6) .jpg|Gutrot in Ben 71 Gutrot2.png Gutrot1.png Gutrotfull.png 1000px-Gutrot Laugh.png|Gutrot Gas Gutort Standing Pose Omni.PNG Gutrot Ben 10 Omni.PNG Gutrot sprite.png|Gutrot Unpixel by moi Gutrot Face Unpixel Ben 10 Omni.PNG